


Memories

by MarieFieve



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieFieve/pseuds/MarieFieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place just at the end of the winter finale. What if it's Regina instead of Hook who knocked at Emma's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**  Thank you so much to Kay and Em’ for your beta reading, your patience and your support. Even if it’s beta… I’m still French so all the mistakes still there are mine. And of course thank you to the second part of my brain Didou... without her this story wouldn't have turned this way...

**__ **

**_A/N2:_** I came up with this idea while I was brainstorming to find inspiration. I asked some prompts on tumblr, some inspired me but I wasn’t totally satisfied with how it turned out in my head, so my brain finally came up with … well this. Hope you’ll like it =)

**__ **

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing, this is just for fun, please don’t attack me my poor little shipper heart wouldn’t support it!!! *out*

 

 

**_ Memories _ **

 

“Who are you?” Emma frowned, a little worried by this stranger knocking at her door at 9 in the morning.

 

“Emma” was the only word the woman could manage to whisper. Her eyes were watery and her smile held something like sadness and relief all mixed-up.

 

“How … who are you?” Emma was at loss of words. This dark haired woman knew her name, and she was clearly holding back a sob as she started to close the door.

 

“Wait… please” Pleaded the stranger. “I know you don’t know me, I’m sorry to show here at this hour and without any good reason to make you trust me, but please… give me a chance!”

 

She was taken aback. She couldn’t feel any real danger from this woman. She seemed so desperate to talk to her, it seemed so important, like it was a life or death matter. Emma looked back at her son at the breakfast table and took a second to think.

 

“Ok… there’s a dinner two blocks away from here, it’s called “The Beer Claw”. Just meet me for lunch, I have to deal with … some stuff” Emma shrugged, looking back again at her son. “And I’ll join you.”

 

Regina looked down for a few seconds, shoving her hands in the pockets of her coat. She looked back at Emma, a weak smile reaching her lips. “Thank you.”

 

*****

 

Emma entered the dinner at noon. She managed to leave Henry with a friend of hers to have all the afternoon to talk with the woman. She saw the brunette at an isolated table, an apple salad and a hamburger with fries just delivered by a waitress. She came to sit on the opposite bench to the woman, surprised by the orders on the table.

 

“Hi?” Emma greeted, not really sure how to talk to the stranger. 

 

Regina pushed the unhealthy food toward Emma, smiling lightly. “Your usual. Right?”

 

“Ugh!?...mmh yes, I guess yes!” Emma frowned pulling the plate to her. She picked some fries, eating them. “How…”

 

“You don’t remember” Regina cut her “but I know you, we’ve known each other for a little while now, but you don’t remember me or anything else.”

 

“Ugh… okay?”

 

“Regina Mills” the brunette offered with a smile.

 

“Emma Swan, but if I’m right you already know that.” Emma stated sternly. “So, who are you, cause your name don’t tell me anything, and you’re the one who showed up at my door unexpectedly.”

 

“My my… learned some intelligible vocabulary have we Miss Swan?” Regina smirked, unable to hold back the snarky comment.

 

Emma’s eyes grew wide open. “What?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Regina looked down. “Old habits die hard … I guess.”

 

An awkward silence fell between them as they slowly ate their lunch. After a few moments Regina looked back at the blonde.

 

“What do you remember since Henry’s birth?” Her voice flinched a little at the name of her son. She burned with desire to ask Emma if he was okay, and happy.

 

“What the hell?” Emma hissed, “How do you know about my son, who the hell are you?”

 

“Like I said, you don’t remember, and that’s okay, but we’ve known each other for a while.” She responded calmly, sadness quickly flashing in her eyes. “Again, what do you remember?”

 

Emma frowned, searching in her memories. All she could remember was only related to Henry. His fist steps, his first word, his first day at school, the first time she took him to the sea… everything about Henry, only related to Henry. She couldn’t remember anything really personal, or professional, and random. All her memories were exclusively related to Henry.

 

“I…” Emma looked disoriented.

 

“Why did you give Henry this name?”

 

“ugh… I don’t know … I guess it felt right?”

 

“Of course… You don’t know.” Regina smiled. “In an another life… Henry was my father.” She whispered the last word, this memory still too tainted for her to talk about it without any reaction.

 

“I… beg your pardon?” Emma dropped her hamburger back in the plate. “Okay” she said starting to stand up. “Enough, what the hell am I doing here with you?”

 

Regina reached for the blonde’s hand. “Just give it a try.” She locked eyes with the younger woman, lightly squeezing her hand. “Please!”

 

“Why? Just why would I do that? I owe you nothing! Why would I stay to listen to your nonsense knowledge of my entire life?”

 

Regina let go of Emma’s hand, looking away she wrapped her arms around her middle. Emma was stopped in her tracks, startled by the sudden vulnerability of the dark haired woman. Slowly, she sat again, clasping her hands together on the table.

 

“Why?” The blonde gritted her teeth, waiting for the brunette to get out of her thoughts.

 

“Because…” Regina sighed, keeping her eyes away, fixing an invisible spot somewhere on the ground. “I miss you. I miss you both. It’s almost unbearable.”

 

Emma stood up, walking to the door of the dinner. “I need whiskey.” She said, opening the door, looking back at Regina who stayed still on her chair, looking like she was about to fall apart. “Don’t you come with me?”

 

“What?” Regina asked, surprised by the request. She expected Emma to leave and never let her have any contact with herself or their son.

 

“We need a private place!” Emma explained. “And whiskey.” She noted, getting out of the dinner. “A lot of whiskey.” She said again, through her clenched jaw.

 

Regina dropped some bills on the table and quickly got out of the dinner. She followed Emma staying a few feet backward. She could tell the woman was exasperated, her fists were clenched and she walked rapidly, her steps rigid, her feet hardly hitting the floor.

 

They made it to Emma’s apartment. Regina entered it slowly, taking in all the details, the frames with Emma and Henry’s photos, the green plants near to the windows, Henry’s backpack dropped against the couch, the smell of cinnamon in the air, the apples on the a plate on the kitchen bar. She smiled lightly, unable to help herself with satisfaction. She gave this to them, a good place to live, a confortable place to witness their good life and shared happiness. She hoped so.

 

“Please!” Emma said as she motioned toward the couch as she went to the kitchen, reaching for two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

 

Regina took a seat on the couch, leaving her coat on a chair on her way. She looked up at Emma in the kitchen, lightly pursing her lips.

 

“I’m sorry, but… anything lighter than whiskey?” She smiled apologetically.

 

“Hum…” Emma thought a few seconds and grabbed another bottle. “Apple cider?” She showed the bottle to Regina. “I never drink it, but I always have some bottles in here, I don’t really know why.” She shrugged.

 

The brunette smirked, nodding her head to the younger woman.

 

“Apple cider is perfect. Thank you.”

 

Emma came to sit beside Regina, filling a glass for her and giving it to her. She poured herself a full glass of whiskey, already downing half of it in one gulp, slamming it back on the coffee table. Regina smiled weakly, thinking that Emma didn’t change since the curse swallowed Storybrooke.

 

“OK” Emma said. “So Henry was your father’s name.” She prompted.

 

“Yes.” Regina calmly swirling the cider in her glass, sometimes taking a sip as she let a silence settle for a while.

 

“It’s a coincidence.” The blonde stated. “Many kids of Henry’s age are named that way.”

 

“Yes, a coincidence. Like apple cider is my favourite drink, and luckily you keep saving some bottles when you never drink this kind of alcohol.”

 

“Yeah well, you’ve been lucky.” Emma said as she downed the end of her whiskey.

 

“Don’t get totally drunk dear! It won’t help you on processing what we’re about to discuss.”

 

Emma groaned as she filled her glass again, defiantly looking at Regina.

 

“I’ll be okay.”

 

“Of course. And the fact that I ordered you your usual favourite food at the dinner was also a coincidence I guess.”

 

“You could have asked the waitress what’s my usual.”

 

“And how would I know “The Beer Claw” is your usual dinner?”

 

“Come on, I told you to meet me in a dinner two blocks down my apartment!”

 

“Fine. Let’s talk about Henry then.”

 

“Ugh. Hum, okay…” Emma took a sip of her drink.

 

Regina looked down at her glass, hypnotised by the swirling golden liquid. She took a deep breath, straightening her position.

 

“Henry’s first steps.” She breathed. “For me, it was under the apple tree of the mayor mansion in this little town named Storybrook, in Maine.” She locked eyes with Emma. “For you, his first steps were in the park, four blocks down here. He took one little shaky step, and then fall to the ground. You went to reach for him, but he’s stubborn, just like you, and by the time you reached his side, he was standing again, taking the second step of his life.” Regina smiled softly.

 

“You… what??? For you? What do you mean?” Emma trailed off, starting to fear what she was listening to.

 

“In another life…” Regina started. “You gave Henry away for adoption, and I happened to be his adoptive mother.”

 

“What the fuck?” Emma jumped off of the couch.

 

“Emma please…” Regina tried to calm her down.

 

“No way, how could you even know that I even thought about giving him up? Seriously??”

 

“Please, calm down. And come back to sit.” She patted the couch beside her.

 

Emma took several deep breaths, drinking one gulp or two of her whiskey. She came back to sit on the couch.

 

“Okay.” She breathed deeply again. “Okay.” She repeated.

 

“So… I’ve been blessed by becoming Henry’s adoptive mother. And his first steps where exactly the same for me as they were for you. Except you were in a park, and I was in my backyard under my apple tree.” Regina calmly explained.

 

“I don’t get it. I’m lost. What are you talking about?” Emma leaned her elbows on her knees, nervously swirling her whiskey as she tried to process what Regina was telling her.

 

“You’re not exactly who you are Emma. And me neither…” Regina sipped her cider. “More than 3 years ago you stormed in my life because Henry had found you and brought you back in Storybrooke. Because you were The Savior. You were… You are the one able to break my curse, the only one capable to see me as who I am, the only one willing to believe Henry when he told you that you were the child of Prince Charming and Snow White.”

 

“Okay.” Emma stood up abruptly. “Seriously, what are you expecting? You really think that I’ll believe … THAT?”

 

“Henry’s the Truest Believer. Let me talk to him, and you’ll remember.” Emma stood still, chocked by Regina’s words.

 

“No. There’s absolutely no way you get to see and talk to my son while you are a stranger throwing around some fairy-tale shit at me like it’s all normality.”

 

“Language Miss Swan.” Regina snapped, unable to hold her words back.

 

The brunette tightened her grip around her glass as she watched Emma pacing nervously in the living room.

 

“I’m sorry.” The older woman breathed. “Old habits…”

 

“Die hard. I get it!” Emma cut her off.

 

“Yeah… I guess.” Regina downed the last of her apple cider, thinking that maybe she should change her drink for a glass of whiskey. “Emma, just let me see him 5 minutes… Please… 5 minutes and if he doesn’t get it I’ll leave.” Regina’s eyes were shining with tears. “If I can’t make him remember me then I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again, I promise.”

 

Emma frowned. Why was this woman so desperate to see her son. She seemed so broken at this instant, tears filling her eyes, struggling to keep them there, not willing to let them mark her pale cheeks. The blonde woman crossed her arms on her chest, thinking about all this crazy day she was experiencing. Henry was a smart child, she thought, maybe he could handle to see this woman for a few minutes and then she’d be out of their lives. Yes, maybe it was the way she could get out of all of that.

 

“5 minutes?... And you’ll leave us alone? I have your word?” Emma asked sternly.

 

“I promise…” Regina smiled, relieved to be given a last chance.

 

“Okay. Stay here.” Emma said as she went to the door.

 

“Fine…” Regina breathed, not really sure of what was coming next.

 

*****

 

A moment later Emma came back with Henry. The boy was a little taller than the last time Regina had seen him. Emma ruffled his hair affectionately as she gently pushed him toward the living room.

 

“Hello!?” Henry said as he saw Regina on the couch.

 

“Henry!” Regina breathed, smiling warmly at him as she stood up. She anxiously straightened her clothes, taking small steps to her son.

 

Henry stayed still, dumbfounded by the emotions plastered on this woman’s face. He slowly turned to his mother, looking at her expectantly. She told him as she brought him back at home that someone wanted to talk to him. Emma silently nodded at him.

 

Regina approached till she was able to extend her hand to Henry’s cheek. Her fingers went an inch apart from her son’s skin. The young boy could see the lower lip of the brunette slightly tremble as she stopped in her track before pulling her hand away from him. She looked up at Emma whose hands were protectively set down Henry’s shoulders.

 

“Would you mind if…” Regina cleared her throat from the knot in it. “Would you mind if I take a minute or two alone with Henry?” Her eyes locked with Henry’s as she asked this, totally aware the boy had as much right as Emma to answer this.

 

“Ugh…” Emma looked down at her son, searching for some fear or negation. She saw nothing of it. “Henry?” She prompted.

 

“I think it’s okay.” He shrugged. “You’ll be right here right?”

 

“Of course kid! I’ll be in the kitchen, just lead Miss Mills to your room!” She said, squeezing lightly his shoulders.

 

Regina smiled faintly, but couldn’t help the little ash in her heart as she heard the formal name. She nodded her thanks to the blonde as she followed Henry to his room. She entered it the same way she did for the apartment earlier. She felt something like relief as she pictured some comic books on Henry’s bed, a smile reached her lips as she understood Henry was the same boy she left one year ago. She succeeded, they were the same people, they just had a different background, but they were the same.

 

Henry sat on his bed, making some room for Regina by throwing away his comics. The brunette swallowed back a comment on his behaviour. The young boy patted the bed next to him, inviting her to sit.

 

“So… what am I supposed to do?” Henry frowned as he watched Regina taking place on the bed.

 

“Just listen to me I guess.” Regina answered softly.

 

“You guess? I don’t even know why I’m here with you, and you seem like to don’t know what you’re doing.” He pointed out, letting as short silence settle between them. “Who are you?” He asked genuinely.

 

“Regina.” She answered looking at him. “I know you don’t know me but it’s because you can’t remember.” She smiled warmly.

 

“Are you an old friend or something? We met when I was a baby right? That’s why I don’t know you?”

 

“Well, Henry… Yes we met when you were a really little baby.” She paused. “But that’s not why you can’t remember me.”

 

Henry frowned, intrigued by this woman. He felt something like a pull toward her and he didn’t know why. He was deeply touched by the emotions of the brunette, and he had the feeling that he knew her for a very long time.

 

“So… you’re here to make me…” The boy seemed to struggle a little to process everything. “Remember?”

 

Regina smiled warmly as she slowly stood up.

 

“Yes Henry. At least, I’m here to try…” She nervously slid her hand down her thighs, straightening her skirt. “Henry…” She breathed shakily. “I’ll need you to trust me. Would you please lay down on your bed for me?”

 

“Ugh…” He cocked his head looking at her questioningly.

 

“Please.” She pleaded, tears filling her eyes. ”Trust me. It’ll take only one minute, and if nothing happen, I’ll leave as I promised to Emma.”

 

“Okay… I guess I should give you a chance. Right?” Henry shrugged.

 

Regina slightly nodded as a weak smile reached her lips. Henry slowly lied down on his back, crossing his hands upon his stomach. The brunette came to sit by his side covering his hands with one of hers. She gently ran her fingers through Henry’s hair as she smiled reassuringly at her son. Henry looked back at her, trying to give her a small smile.

 

“I need you to trust me… You’ll have to close your eyes sweetheart, and please let me do what I need to do. I promise it won’t hurt you.” She gently played with his hair. “Is it alright?”

 

Henry frowned, his heart picking up his pace as Regina leaned in to kiss his forehead. He closed his eyes, surrendering to the woman’s request. She pressed her forehead to Henry’s, locking her eyes to the boy’s closed ones. As realisation hit her, she shocked a sob out, closing her eyes tightly to let her tears stream down her face before falling on Henry’s eyelashes. He won’t remember, at least not this way.

 

“What the hell are you doing to my son?” Emma angrily asked as she stormed in to room.

 

Regina started with surprise, standing up as quickly as she could she took a step away from Henry’s bed.

 

“As I told you, I was trying to make him remember.” She quickly wiped her tears away. “It didn’t work, as you can see.” She breathed looking at the boy who had opened his eyes.

 

“Henry, are you okay Kid?” The blonde asked worryingly.

 

“Yes Mom.” He answered as he sat on his bed looking at both women in the room.

 

“Hum… I know I promised I’d leave but…” Regina walked toward Emma. “If I could convince you to come back with me in Storybrooke I’m sure you’ll both remember everything there.”

 

Emma’s fist clenched. “Get out!” She shouted. “Leave us!”

 

Regina raised her hands in surrender, stepping back. “Fine.” She breathed, looking down. “Maybe one day you’ll come to visit our town then.” She added with a small smile to Henry.

 

The boy frowned. He couldn’t help it, but he really felt something about this woman. She seemed so sincere, so desperate to “make them remember”. How could she be a danger for them? How could she lie to them with so much genuine emotion filling her eyes?

 

Regina slowly left the room, walking past Emma looking at her one last time. She disappeared through the door and they heard the front door slam shut a few seconds later as the woman left their lives as she promised.

 

*****

 

 ** _A/N3:_** So here it is… this his my fist SwanQueen fic, and my first fic ever in English. Actually I’ve already written a second chapter and I’m working on the third one… So let me now if you want more or if I should give up the idea to write in English!!

Reviews are highly appreciated =) Thank you so much for reading. 


	2. Memories - Chapter 2

**_First of all:_** really _THANK YOU_ so much for reading this story, and for all the favs/follows and lovely comments. I’m really honoured to see that this fic is warmly welcomed.

**__ **

**_A/N:_**  Thank you so much to Kay and Em’ for your beta reading, your patience and your support. Even if it’s beta… I’m still French so all the mistakes still there are mine.

**__ **

**_A/N2:_** I came up with this idea while I was brainstorming to find inspiration. I asked some prompts on tumblr, some inspired me but I wasn’t totally satisfied with how it turned out in my head, so my brain finally came up with … well this. My friend Didou highly mixed up all my thoughts and pushed me into writing more with more details, and she came up with really good ideas to help me keep this as believable as possible and as much in accord to the series as possible, I hope, so really great thanks to her. Hope you’ll like it =)

**__ **

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing, this is just for fun, please don’t attack me my poor little shipper heart wouldn’t support it!!! *out*

 

 

 

Three months later

 

The yellow bug went through the red line painted on the road as they entered Storybrooke. Henry couldn’t stop looking everywhere around him, the forest had surrounded them for a while, and now they were in a little town which looked like it has been stuck in time for years. Emma parked her car in front of the town’s hall, staying silent for a few minutes.

 

“Mom?” Henry asked worryingly.

 

“Yes Kid.” She asked, her hands still firmly gripped on the wheel, her eyes stuck on an imaginary point right before her.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes.” She suddenly stepped out of the Bug. “Okay Henry, now tell me!” She said as her son slowly got out of the car. “You convinced me to offer you a trip from home to… well… here for your birthday. So now, what’s the plan? What do you want to do? Cause seriously, except for a diner and a B&B I see nothing in this town.”

 

“What about checking into a room at the B&B?” Henry prompted with a goofy smile.

 

Emma groaned at her son. This kid was slowly hitting his teenage years and snarky comments were hurled at her more often than she would have expected it.

 

“Yeah. Right.” She said starting to walk to the B&B. “And Henry? What about watching your behaviour when you talk to me? Hum?” She added, looking at him sternly.

 

The boy didn’t answer, just walked beside his mother silently as they reached their destination. Emma entered the lobby and immediately went to the checking desk. An old woman came to them, eyes riveted to some papers she had in her hands she found herself frozen when she looked at her visitors.

 

“Emma!” The old woman breathed as she let the papers fall from her hands.

 

“Oh God…” Emma hardly suppressed a face palm as she felt like she had three months earlier in New York when that brunette knocked at her door. Henry smiled, amused by the situation, he was really starting to like this whole mystery thing about their supposed loss of memories.

 

“Hum… Welcome to Granny’s B&B, I’m Granny!” The old woman explained, now acknowledging that neither Emma nor Henry remembered anything by crossing the town line.

 

“Hum…yeah…I’d like a room please.” Emma said as she circled her arm around Henry’s shoulders.

 

“How long will you stay with us?” Granny asked.

 

“A week.” Emma answered as she squeezed her son’s shoulder looking at him. “Just a week.”

 

“Sure.” Granny replied as she grabbed a key, extending it to Emma with a knowing node. “Here it is.”

 

“Thanks.” Emma grabbed the key. “It’s Emma Swan.” She prompted for the woman to record her reservation.

 

“Of course.” Granny smiled lightly at her.

 

“ugh…okay…” The young woman frowned. “Come on kid!”

 

Granny winked at Henry with a warm smile as the two went away to the stairs. Henry frowned, nodding lightly at the old woman.

 

They quickly put their luggage in the room before heading to the diner for some late lunch. They ordered their favourite before sitting at an isolated table in the back corner of the room. They were quietly eating their lunch since both of them were starving.

 

Belle entered the diner to order a tea to go as she had to go back to the library as quickly as possible. She waited for her drink, looking around to see who was there and her eyes locked on a pair in the back of the room. She frowned, staying still, unable to process what she was witnessing. It wasn’t possible, no, Regina went for them 3 months ago and came back even more broken than before since Emma and Henry didn’t remember. Belle slowly stood up, walking calmly toward mother and son. She locked eyes with Henry as he lifted his eyes to the room while drinking. The brunette woman smiled warmly at the boy, she wasn’t crazy, they were here.

 

“Emma!!!” Belle shouted, suddenly picking up her pace. “Oh my God Emma! You finally came!” She said as she hugged the blonde woman tight.

 

Emma stayed dumbfounded as the stranger was hugging her so tight she was sure she wouldn’t be able to fill her lungs again. She hesitantly patted Belle’s shoulder as to tell her to let go.

 

“Hum… Hi?” Emma said totally lost.

 

Belle smile faded as she realized the blonde hadn’t recovered her memories. She worryingly looked at Henry as she took a step back.

 

“You… you don’t remember? Right?” The brunette breathed.

 

“Here we go again…” Emma rolled her eyes.

 

“Mom! Why don’t we try to understand what we are missing?” Henry prompted hopefully.

 

“Henry, we’re missing nothing okay! This trip is your birthday gift, not a nonsense crusade to remember something we’ve supposedly forgotten.” She pointed out clearly. “Now excuse us…hum?” She looked at Belle expectantly.

 

“Belle.” The woman answered with a warm smile. “If you need anything I’m the library’s owner. So you know where you can find me. It’s just under the clock tower.”

 

Belle smiled again before heading back to the bar counter, grabbing her teacup as she went out rapidly waving her hand at the pair she had just met.

 

“Kid? You’ve asked me to come to this town since this Regina Mills came to us. I finally agree and now we’re here. But seriously, don’t tell me you dragged me into this … whatever the hell this town is… with the hope of getting our so-called memories to come back? Henry?” Emma grabbed her son’s hand to have all his attention as he was still focused on the door Belle had disappeared through.

 

“Yes mom …” Henry looked down at his lunch.

 

Emma frowned, totally aware that her son was up to something, but she chose to let it go for now.

 

“Okay good. What about going to the library after lunch? You’ll be able to pick some books to read while we stay here?”

 

“Sounds great!” Henry beamed with a big smile.

 

*****

 

Belle walked straight past the mayor’s secretary, holding her hand up to the woman.

 

“No. You’re not going to keep me from entering her office. Too complicated. Too urgent!!!” The librarian told her.

 

“But…”

 

“No. Shush!” Belle cut her off as she knocked at the mayor’s door.

 

Regina looked up at the intruder as she finished a business phone call. She nodded to Belle, showing her the sofa inviting her to wait there and make herself at home.

 

“Belle?” Regina prompted.

 

“Regina…” Belle stood up. “They’re here.” She looked at the other woman.

 

Regina was stopped in her tracks, some tears starting to fill her eyes. She had finally wrapped her mind around the idea that she’d lost them both forever.

 

“Regina?” Belle approached her friend, clearly noticing the woman was slowly breaking down. She took her hand and led her to the sofa, making her sit cautiously. “Regina… they don’t remember anything. Crossing the town line did nothing for them.”

 

The older brunette stayed still. Unable to shout any word out, her eyes lost in nowhere as tears slowly streamed down her face. She barely felt Belle’s arm around her shoulders as the young woman tried to give her some comfort. She really thought that crossing back across the town line would give them back their memories. Or at least it would help a little and make them think that maybe they were missing something. Regina closed her eyes tightly as tears kept falling on her cheeks, she couldn’t bear losing them a third time. This was her only shot, she must find something to make them remember. Belle gently patted her back looking at her as she whispered.

 

“I’ve an idea. If you let me of course.”

 

Regina hopefully looked up at her. “Tell me.” She said in a shaky voice.

 

Belle turned her head, looking at Henry’s book on the mayor’s desk. Regina followed the young woman’s eyes, looking at one of the last thing she held dear. The two friends shared a look, nodding slightly Regina weakly smiled at Belle.

 

“Okay… take it, and give it back to him.” Regina breathed.

 

“I promise I’ll take care of it. I’m sure Henry will come visit the library, I saw them at Granny’s, and invited them to visit it since I know Henry loves to read.” Belle smiled as she stood up and reached for the fairy-tale book.

 

“Thank you dear.” Regina softly said.

 

“Of course Regina.”

 

The young woman came back to lightly squeeze the former queen’s shoulder before leaving the office. Regina forced a small smile out at her friend and stayed still for a long moment after her departure. She needed some time to process it all, she needed to prepare herself to lose the two people she loved the most forever. She frowned strongly, then stood up as she firmly wiped away her tears before heading back to her desk, throwing herself back into paperwork.

 

*****

 

“Look Mom, the clock tower!!” Henry pointed up his hand as they walked down the street.

 

“Yes Henry, we’re almost there!” She ruffled his hair affectionately.

 

She took the time to look at him, he was growing so fast. He was about to hit his 14th birthday and she felt like it was only days ago when she took him into his bedroom for the first time she was finally home with him.

 

“Mom…” Henry groaned.

 

“What?” Emma chuckled.

 

“Stop looking at me like I’m going to disappear in the next few seconds.” He said sternly, taking a step or two away from his mother.

 

“Okay, okay!” She said smiling, holding her hands up as if to surrender.

 

They laughed. Their complicity had always been strong, and it seemed it was growing stronger with years, more like friends even if Emma still was and acted as Henry’s mother. She needed to keep the ornery boy in line after all. They finally reached the library doors just under that famous clock tower.

 

“Come on kid, go pick some books I’ll wait for you here.” Emma said as she pushed Henry toward the doors.

 

“You’re not coming?” Henry frowned.

 

“No, honestly I’m avoiding a second hug attack okay?” She said sliding her hands in her jeans pockets.

 

“Okay.” Henry chuckled as he entered the library.

 

Belle looked up at the new visitor and smiled at the young boy before her. Indeed they had made it here as she thought. Henry needed books to read.

 

“Henry!” She grinned.

 

“Madam…” He said hesitantly furrowing his brow. “I didn’t tell you my name.” He stated.

 

“hum… yeah I’m sorry!” Belle said quietly. “So, you came to see the town’s library?”

 

“Yes…” Henry was still hesitant. This woman was acting weird. “I came to borrow one book or two for the week.” He prompted.

 

“Please, take a look, I’ll be right here if you need me!” Belle extended her hand backward to show him the shelves.

 

Henry slowly walked between the bookcases, casually looking at the books, waiting for his attention to be caught with an interesting title. Belle went back to what she was doing, sometimes looking up at the boy, checking if he needed anything.

 

Henry finally went back to Belle, empty-handed.

 

“Nothing?” Belle asked.

 

“No…” Henry looked disappointed. “No book picked my curiosity.”

 

“Well, maybe I’ve something for you!” Belle went in the private room and came back with a large book. “There.” She handed the book the Henry.

 

“Once Upon a Time” he read. “Sounds like a fairy-tale book or something.” He shrugged. “I’m not a kid anymore you know Miss.”

 

“Belle. And I know.” Belle smiled down at him. “But you really should try this one, I’m sure you’ll like it.”

 

Henry pursed his lips as he thought about it. He turned his head to the front door, searching for his mother outside. She looked back at him through the pane, waving her hand once as though to confirm to him she was still there. He nodded his head, shooting her out a small smile.

 

“So?” Belle prompted, holding the book out to the young boy. “Do you want it?”

 

Henry sighed. “Ok, I’ll take it, at least I’ll have something to read at night.” He leaned against Belle’s desk. “Should I fill some papers in to borrow it?”

 

“No… no, take this one as a gift for you.” Belle explained.

 

“Ugh… what?”

 

“Your mother said you were here for your birthday right?” The brunette asked.

 

“Yes…” Henry frowned.

 

“Right. So do me a favour and take this book as a gift please.” Belle said, holding the book out once again.

 

“Hum… okay…” Henry stepped closer to Belle reaching his hands out to grab the storybook.

 

Belle bit her lower lip as she looked at Henry’s hands slowly gripping around the old leather cover. Henry took a sharp breath in as his skin first touched the cover.

 

 

 ** _A/N3:_** Thank you for reading =D, I really hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are highly appreciated as always, so let me know what you think and if I should keep going… 


	3. Memories - Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** thank you so much for your support, it means a lot!!!!

**__ **

**_A/N2:_** Thank you Kristy for the beta =)

**__ **

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing, this is just for fun, please don’t attack me, my poor little shipper heart wouldn’t support it!!! *out*

 

 

 

 

Henry closed his eyes tightly as he was caught in a storm. An electric wave ran through his body, burning his veins as memories flashed back in his head. The second he touched the book, images flooded his mind as he remembered every single moment of his childhood with Regina. Regina Mills, his mom. He remembered everything, his own story, how Emma abandoned him to give him his best chance. How he found Emma in Boston more than 3 years ago, how he fought to make her believe, how she saved him with true love’s kiss.

 

The young boy was in shock as all his memories were back, his despair when Emma and Snow where sucked in a portal, sending them into the Enchanted Forest, how he started to trust his mother again, how proud he was when Regina saved the blonde and the princess. With each memory, his hands tightened their grip on the book. He remembered how they had to deal with Cora, and her death, how his mother was affected. He bit his lip as he could see how conflicted Regina was, totally weak facing her grief, her body still hurting from the torture Owen inflicted on her. But he could also remember the strength she developed to restrain the trigger, the tears of despair when she said him goodbye as she felt her life leave her body when the trigger was too strong for her to handle it anymore. He felt so proud when he remembered how both of his mothers joined forces to shut down the black diamond.

 

Then came the memories about Neverland, it was only a few days in his life, but they changed everything. Pan made him doubt himself and his family. He was willing to give his life for Pan to save the Magic. And he did, he clearly remembered when he pulled his own heart out of his chest and pushed it inside Pan’s ribcage. That was the last thing he could remember till he woke up on the Jolly Roger, both of his mothers looking at him with so much worry, hope, and relief. He remembered how they engulfed him in a warm hug, totally forgetting how they couldn’t stand each other at times before.

 

Then came all of the explanations of why he was in this library, with Belle expectantly looking at him. How Pan switched their bodies, and how Mr. Gold helped him to be back. Suddenly Henry was hit by realization. Rumple… He looked at Belle.

 

“Rumplestilskin…” He breathed out weakly.

 

“He’s fine Henry!” Belle smiled. “So you remember right?” She asked hopefully.

 

“Yes.” He said with a low voice as the last memories rushed into his brain.

 

Rumplestilskin’s death, he sacrificed himself to kill Pan in a last attempt to save his grandson… himself. He remembered how his mother, Regina, explained to them she had to let go of what she loved the most. It was her price to stop Pan’s curse. She had to live with all the memories of her life here, her life with Henry, her life as a mother. She had to live without her son. Henry frowned strongly as he remembered the goodbyes between his two mothers. Emma was lost, absolutely not ready to let go of her newfound family. Regina was heartbroken and finally offered the most beautiful gift she could to Emma and her son, a happy life. The happy ending she should have lived thanks to her dark curse, she gave it to Emma. And to her son.

 

He could now clearly see how his mothers looked at each other, how they were both heartbroken as they realized their real happy ending was together. Henry’s heart skipped a beat as he thought about that. Regina had lived for a year here without them, totally aware she had lost not only her son, but also the woman she loved…

 

“Belle!!!” Henry shouted. “Mom? ... I need to see her!”

 

“City Hall, she’s back as Mayor.” Belle quickly answered.

 

“Thanks.” Henry said as he reached for the front door of the library. “Thank you for everything!!”

 

“Of course.” Belle breathed as the door slowly closed making the doorbell ring lightly.

 

*****

 

Henry ran out of the library, going straight to the city hall. Emma spun around to see her son sprinting down the street as fast as he could.

 

“Henry!” She shouted as she ran after him.

 

The boy didn’t turn back nor answer to her. He ran without stopping until he reached the town hall.

 

“Henry!!” Emma shouted again as she saw the young boy enter the building.

 

She slowed down now just walking at a good pace. She knew where he was so she wasn’t that worried. She sighed exasperatedly as she reached the front door of City Hall, stopping in her track she looked around, trying to see anything that could prevent her from entering.

 

Henry ran up the stairs, eager to reach his brunette mother’s office as fast as he could. It’s been one year since he last saw her and now he had his memories back he realized how much he’s missed her. As he approached the secretary’s desk, he expectantly looked at the assistant, hope frankly settled in his eyes. The woman knowingly nodded extending her hand toward the office’s door with a small smile on her lips. Henry pursed his lips as he reached the door. He clenched his hands around his book, his knuckles white, he paused for a few seconds. He finally lightly knocked at the door, stress flooding in his veins as he received a long silence as an answer. He looked back at the secretary, the woman smiled at him, silently urging him to enter the room.

 

“Go!” She finally whispered as the boy stood still. “Come on, go!” She insisted.

 

Henry nodded, a weak smile reaching his lips. He slowly grabbed the doorknob. The young boy took a deep breath as he pushed the door, letting it gently fly open. She was there, at her desk, totally absorbed by her paperwork. She looked regal, as always, as all his memories could describe her when she was in her mayor suits. He slowly stepped into the room, still crushing his book in his hands. He didn’t know why, but he was anxious to pull her out of her thoughts. He kind of feared the brunette’s reaction. Henry shook his head to clear his thoughts before walking closer to the desk.

 

“Mom?” He weakly said.

 

Regina’s body tensed as she heard the boy’s voice. She didn’t notice him till he talked and she couldn’t trust her ears right now. Her eyes stayed dramatically caught on her paperwork, she was absolutely sure it was a hallucination and she couldn’t bear to look up and find out she was right. She couldn’t face an empty room and another deception.

 

Henry took a step closer. “Mom?” He repeated, hope tainting his shaky voice.

 

The brunette closed her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath as she slowly lifted her head up. She bit her lip so strongly that she surely would leave a bloody mark on her pale skin. She finally let her eyes flutter open, posing her gaze on the young boy before her. Henry smiled at her, unshed tears in his eyes.

 

“Henry…” She breathed.

 

She finally found the strength to move, standing up slowly at first. She then rushed toward her son, engulfing him in a crushing hug. Henry let his book fall to the floor in a loud thud as he circled his arms around his mother’s waist, pulling her as close as possible, burying his face in Regina’s chest.

 

“You’re here!” Regina whispered shakily. “You’re really here and you remember.”

 

She needed to say it out loud, she needed to be sure this wasn’t another hallucination. She held onto her son even tighter, kissing the top of his head repeatedly, running her fingers in his hair. He had grown so much in only one year, he was so big in her arms. She pulled back a little as Henry looked up at her, she cupped both his cheeks kissing his forehead caressing his soft skin with her thumbs. He didn’t let go of her even if she tried to pull away a little more.

 

“Look at you sweetheart.” A watery smile spread her face. “You’ve grown so much!” She said as she pulled him back against her.

 

“What the…” Emma breathed, as she stayed dumbstruck at the door.

 

Regina looked up at the blonde keeping Henry tightly pressed in her arms. She displayed a bright smile for the other woman.

 

“Emma.” The brunette said as tears started to streak down her cheeks.

 

“What… what’s happening here?” Emma answered as she took only one step toward the two people in the office. Regina’s smile faded as soon as she understood Emma didn’t remember.

 

“Henry!” Emma breathed extending her hand toward the pair. “Kid, come here.”

 

“But…” The boy argued.

 

“NO!” Emma help up her hand to cut him off. “No buts young man.” She locked eyes with Regina. “And no argue from you either.” She said coldly.

 

Regina let her arms fall from Henry’s shoulders, slightly nodding at the blonde woman. She gently pushed the boy toward his other mother, weakly smiling at him. Henry gave her an apologetic smile as he walked away from her. Emma wrapped her arm around Henry’s shoulders, pulling him to her as she turned around to exit the office.

 

Regina swallowed hard the knot in her throat as she angrily wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her eyes fell on Henry’s book still lying on the floor.

 

“Henry!” she shouted in a raspy voice.

 

“God Regina!” Emma almost screamed as she looked back at her pushing Henry behind her. “Just leave us alone. I don’t know what’s happening here, but seriously this is insane. Leave my son alone!”

 

Regina cleared her throat, looking down as she bowed to pick the book up. She took some steps toward the blonde, giving her the book.

 

“hmm… Henry’s book. I… I assume he borrowed it from the library.” She said quietly, avoiding Emma’s gaze.

 

Henry frowned. He couldn’t really say why, but something was wrong. Regina wasn’t the same anymore, she wasn’t the woman who raised him. He walked past Emma to grab the book from the brunette’s hands.

 

“Thank you, Mom.” He said softly, trying to lock eyes with his mother but he failed as she stubbornly kept her eyes on the floor.

 

The boy pursed his lips. What happened to his mother? She never had been someone to avoid anything. Especially when it came to a fight with his blonde mother.

 

“Mom?”

 

Regina looked up at him, smiling weakly. “Go, sweetheart.”

 

Henry nodded slowly. “We’ll find a way.” He whispered as he turned his gaze to Emma.

 

The blonde woman was standing still, her lips parted in surprise as she heard her son use THIS title toward a stranger. Every single detail about her meeting with Regina back in Boston was rushing into her mind. She didn’t know what to do, how to react. She didn’t even know what to think, her mind was totally flooded. She was mad at Henry for calling another woman “Mom”, and she was mad at this whole situation because she couldn’t even find anything that would make sense.

 

“Henry…” She said absentmindedly. “Come on, Kid.” She finally walked out of the office.

 

Henry looked back at Regina one last time. He nodded at her, as to promise her they would figure everything out. She smiled back at him.

 

“She needs time.” She said quietly.

 

“I guess…” Henry shrugged. “We’ll meet again right?”

 

“Of course dear. But now you have to go with your mom. Don’t give her any more reason to hate me.”

 

Henry frowned then nodded before turning around and walking away. As soon as the boy was out of sight, Regina picked up her phone from her desk and called the only person she could talk to right now.

 

“It’s Regina… Yes, he came here.” She managed to answer in a shaky breath. “No.” She chocked. “No, she doesn’t.” She struggled to breath, chewing at her bottom lip. “Tonight? ... Yes, yes, thank you.”

 

By the time she ended her phone call, Regina was back in her chair, ready to dive back into her paperwork. She needed to work, she needed to focus on something other than Henry and Emma. Her mind needed some rest from all those emotions she was assaulted by since she went to Boston. A small smile reached her lips as she thought about her reunion with her son. It was the first step, she now had her son back, and with him by her side, she knew she’d be able to face everything that was coming.

 

 

 

 ** _A/N3:_**  Thanks for reading =)! I love reviews, so let me know what you think ^^

 


End file.
